


Late Bloomer

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rimming, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro’s career as an actor was unexpected. A retired Air Force pilot, he was discovered at the gym one day and cast in an indie movie. That movie was nominated for an Oscar, and Shiro’s fame skyrocketed over night.Now, he’s been cast in the remake of one of the biggest movies of all time. Shiro isn’t sure what to expect, but falling in love with the movie’s lead and international celebrity, Lance McClain, is not it.





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thread I wrote on Twitter and wanted to share here, too!
> 
> Love these boys! Hope you enjoy XP

Lance was a child star, having a band with his siblings and doing movies as early as 13. Now, at 27, Lance is a household name, having graced the covers of Vogue, Rolling Stone, GQ, and a dozen other major magazines across the globe.

Despite his wealth and fame, Lance is incredibly lonely. He hasn’t been able to form a real relationship. Ever. Anytime he gets involved with someone, it’s all over the news within the hour and he can’t tell who is genuine and who is using him as a stepping stone in their career.

He’s closed himself off to love, hiding his depression beneath a life of excess and a demeanor that immediately makes everyone peg him as an arrogant fuck boi.

That is, everyone except Takashi Shirogane.

* * *

The first day on set is a circus and Shiro is immediately overwhelmed. There are so many people, so many things to remember, and an unhealthy amount of interest in him. 

People asking him about his fitness routine, commenting on how good he looked at the Oscars, touching him, prodding him, pushing him over the edge.

He escapes out of the studio, away from the people, and barges into the first trailer he sees.

* * *

Lance is hiding away before the all cast meeting. He’d been on so many sets, it was all routine by now, even for a big budget action movie like this. He’s just taking a sip of his champagne when the door to his trailer opens and one of his co-stars bursts in.

“What the fuck?” Lance mutters, setting down his glass and standing up.

He remembers Takashi from the red carpet at the Oscars. He was Hollywood's new play toy. 

Takashi’s face is pale and he’s shaking and he doesn’t seem to realize there’s someone else in the trailer with him.

Takashi sinks down onto the sofa and puts his head in his hands, taking deep, rapid breaths. 

“What am I doing here?” He mumbles to himself and Lance thinks the other man might pass out. 

Suddenly, Takashi stills and turns to look up at him, his big, grey eyes rounding in horror.

“Oh shit,” he says, standing and raising his hands in apology. “I, uh. I should not be in here.”

He turns to leave but Lance stops him. “Wait. Are you okay? Do you wanna sit down for a minute?”

Shiro finds himself staring at the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, certain that his mouth is gaping open like a fish. 

To say that Lance McClain is a superstar is an understatement. He’s gorgeous and cast in nearly everything with a fan base that rivals Beyoncé’s. 

But his eyes are soft and pleading, his smile gentle, and Shiro is a fucking goner.

He answers by resuming his position on the couch, watching Lance warily as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a half-empty bottle of champagne.

“You want a drink?”

Shiro nods and a minute later, slim fingers are holding out a glass of champagne. 

“Thank you,” he says, and his voice is sandpaper in his throat. 

He takes a sip of champagne and Lance sits beside him, their thighs almost touching.

“So, rough day on set?” Lance asks and he’s surprised at Shiro’s chuckle in response. The minute he’s smiling, his features soften and he’s impossibly handsome.

“Something like that. My last movie had a budget of one million dollars. This one is five hundred million. Maybe it was too big of a jump, too soon.”

Lance can tell Shiro is processing, talking out loud to himself more than anything. It reminds him of his best friend Hunk, who he hardly gets to see anymore.

“Pfft. What could be intimidating about recreating one of the biggest movies of all time? It’s not like there will be millions of people who will go see it and judge it and tweet their shitty judgements at you.”

Shiro laughs again. “Oh, you make it sound so easy.”

“Thirteen hour days, grueling travel, hours spent in the makeup chair at 5:00 a.m.” Lance winks at Shiro. “A piece of cake.”

Lance is used to flirting all day with almost everyone he comes into contact with. But watching the flush take shape across Takashi’s cheeks is like watching the sunrise. 

“Um, thank you,” Takashi says, taking a drink. 

“No problem.” Lance isn’t sure what it is about the other man that makes him want to open up. Maybe it’s his kind face or the fact that he’s at least a head taller than Lance and his beefy frame takes up most of the sofa, making Lance feel safe and protected. 

Either way, he doesn’t want Shiro to leave. He wants to make him feel better.

“You know, this business can be brutal. It can be lonely and harsh and just fucking torture sometimes.” Lance turns on the couch to face Shiro as he speaks. “But if you really love movies, if you love making stories that change people’s lives and give them something to look forward to, it’s also really, really rewarding.”

Shiro looks over at him and smiles. “Thanks, Lance.”

His name on Takashi’s lips sends a shiver down his spine. “D-don’t mention it!” 

“I thought you were gonna be kind of a tool. But you’re not.”

Lance swats at Takashi’s shoulder. “Gee, thanks. What a compliment.”

Shiro laughs, wondering how his panic attack receded in so little time. Then he gazes into Lance’s eyes and he thinks he might understand.

When was the last time he was attracted to someone? When had he ever felt so relaxed around a stranger?

Bantering with Lance just felt...right.

“My apologies,” Shiro says, turning so they’re both facing each other on the couch. “I can do better. You are wonderfully kind, Lance. As beautiful on the inside as you are on the out. Thank you so very, very much.”

Lance chokes on his champagne and spits it back into the glass. 

“Ok, Mr. Panty Dropper, you’re gonna have to warn me before you say shit like that.”

“Mr. Panty Dopper. That’s got a nice ring to it.”

“Oh my god, you are so embarrassing.” 

Soon they’re both laughing and leaning into each other’s space. It’s only a matter of time before one of them makes a move, but neither would be able to remember who it was.

Their lips meet and it’s electric. Lance lights up like the Hollywood sign, his entire body immediately aching, curling closer to Takashi. A big hand settles on his hip and tugs and Lance moans, high and needy, with no shame to be found. 

He pushes against Shiro until he’s laying atop his chest, straddling his thick thighs. 

“Fuck,” Lance whispers against Takashi’s mouth. “You feel so good. I could kiss you all day.”

Shiro is peppering kisses along Lance’s throat as he spoke, finding the pulse point on his throat and flattening his tongue against it. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Their mouths come together again and the kiss deepens. Lance opens his mouth for Shiro’s tongue, battling as they rise to meet each other.

Shiro’s hands slip beneath Lance’s shirt, his hard muscle covered in soft skin. Lance moans again and Shiro wonders how verbal the other man is, if he can get Lance to cry out his name as he fucks him into the couch. 

Lance leans back and rips off his shirt. He’s built, despite his lean figure, the sharp cut of his hip bones dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans.

“Holy shit,” Shiro says as Lance pushes up his shirt and starts kissing his chest.

“For the record,” Lance says between kisses, “I don’t do this, like...ever.”

He bites down on one of Shiro’s nipples and Shiro hisses. “Good to know. Same for me.”

“I’m clean,” Lance says. “It’s been a really long time.”

“Fuck,” Shiro groans as Lance moves lower, nipping at Shiro’s ribs and licking along his happy trail. “Me too.”

“Can I?” Lance asks, and Shiro can only grunt and nod as he watches Lance deftly unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down. 

Shiro lifts his hips and Lance tugs his jeans and boxers down, Shiro’s throbbing erection springing free.

“Oh fuck,” Lance says in surprise and delight. “You’re huge.”

Before Shiro can formulate and answer, Lance is licking his head, kissing the slit that’s already sticky with precum. 

Shiro lets out another groan, his hand slipping into Lance’s hair as Lance takes him in his mouth. It’s so tight and hot and Lance’s tongue is doing things to him, Shiro thinks he’s gonna black out.

He curls his stomach, raising up to watch Lance work. “Fuck, baby. That’s so good.”

Lance hums at the praise, finding a rhythm, his hand circling Shiro’s base where his mouth can’t reach.

He buries Shiro in his throat, flexing against the intrusion and Shiro knows he won’t last.

“C’mere,” he says, pulling Lance off his cock and fumbling with the button on his pants.

Lance laughs softly and stands, dropping his pants and briefs in one motion and stepping free of them.

“We need some lube,” Lance says, turning to go, but Shiro grabs his wrist. 

“Come here,” Shiro says again, and pulls Lance on top of him, turning him so that Lance is facing his feet.

Shiro palms Lance’s ass, urging him back toward his face. Lance lets out a little squeak as Shiro’s tongue ghosts over his hole, and it turns into a long, ragged moan as Takashi fucks him with his tongue. 

Lance is babbling and incoherent by the time Shiro drops back and turns Lance around. 

“Wanna see you,” he says, and Lance scoots down to straddle Shiro’s waist. 

His cock nudges Lance’s hole, and it’s still too tight.

“Hold on,” Lance says, and scoots off to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lotion. “We’ll have to make do with this.”

He tosses the bottle to Shiro, who catches it and immediately squirts a dollop onto his fingers. 

When Lance climbs back on top, Shiro is ready, his fingers finding Lance’s ass. He presses one in and Lance whines at the delicious burn. 

Shiro fucks Lance with his finger, sliding in a second and scissoring Lance open. He watches Lance face as he works, certain he’s never seen someone so sexy. 

He presses in a third finger and Lance’s hips are bucking on his hand, which is starting to grow tired and cramped. 

Shiro growls, slipping his fingers out and grabbing Lance’s hips to line himself up. Lance’s eyes are closed and Shiro nudges his head into Lance’s tight entrance.

“Look at me, baby,” Shiro says and Lance’s lids flutter open, his blue gaze dark sapphire, hazy with desire.

“Takashi,” Lance says, and Shiro drives in with one swift thrust.

Lance is impossibly tight around him and Shiro grits his teeth against the urge to drive up, giving Lance time to adjust.

“Shit shitshitshitshit,” Lance whines, hands falling to Shiro’s chest. He holds himself up and begins to test his range of motion, lifting himself up and sinking back down. “Hnnnnggg. So good.”

Shiro’s hands squeeze into Lance’s hips and he helps him find a steady pace with easy, shallow thrusts. 

“Your dick is amazing,” Lance says, dropping down to capture Shiro’s lips in a kiss. “God, so deep.”

Shiro bites his lower lip, enjoying the view of Lance bouncing on his cock. He picks up motion, holding his hands above his head as his thighs piston up and down.

“Damn, baby,” Shiro says, reaching up to stroke Lance’s cock in his hand. “I want to watch you come.”

Lance moans, moving his body faster and faster as Shiro continues his ministrations. Lance feels his thighs clench, his muscles winding tighter and tighter as heat picks up in his gut.

“Fuck,” he whimpers. “I’m so close.”

Shiro drops his cock to grip him harder, thrusting up with intent. Lance replaces Shiro’s hand with his own, tugging at his cock until he feels white heat tear through him.

“Takashi! Fuck!” Lance looks down into Shiro’s face and comes across his chest. 

The feel of Lance squeezing him is enough to send Shiro over the edge and he pants out ragged grunts as he follows suit, burying himself deep and letting go.

Lance collapses on top of him and Shiro instinctively wraps his arms around him, his heart thundering in his chest. 

“That was. Amazing. Holy shit.” Lance presses a kiss to Shiro’s beck, licking up a bead of salty sweat.

Shiro laughs. “Glad you think so. It was amazing for me too.”

Lance leans up to kiss Shiro when there’s a sharp knock on his door. 

“Lance, are you in there? The meeting already started what are you doing in there?” It’s his assistance Pidge and Lance remembers they didn’t lock the door.

He slides off of Shiro with a grimace and smacks a hand against the door just as Pidge is opening it.

“Lance, what the fuck?!”

“Give me five minutes, I’ll be there.”

“You don’t have five minutes, you gotta go now.”

“Fuck,” Lance mutters. Shiro is already dressed somehow, but he uses his undershirt to wipe his chest.

“Shit,” Lance mutters. “Coming.”

Shiro laughs, and Lance knows he’s thinking that he just was coming in an altogether different sense. He winces as Shiro cleans him as best he can then scrambles into his clothes.

“Ready?” Shiro asks, hand on the door knob.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Lance says, shifting uncomfortably in his briefs as he slips on his sneakers. 

They step out and whatever Pidge is about to say is stuck in her throat. 

“Hi, I’m Shiro.”

“I should have asked who you were doing, then.” Pidge answers with a wry grin. She turns to Lance. “You’ve got sex hair.”

Lance pats down his locks and sighs. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get this over with.”

“Hey,” Shiro says, falling into step next to Lance. Pidge is already off to tell the crew that they’re on their way. “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I’m good,” Lance says. “Just a little sore. And sticky,” he adds, wrinkling his nose. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know. I’m mostly sorry because knowing that you’re dripping with my cum is kinda turning me on.”

Lance looks over at Shiro, his jaw on the floor. Then he starts laughing. “Ready to go again, eh, big guy?”

Shiro chuckles. “Well, it might be inconvenient for the crew if I start fucking you on a table.”

“Maybe later, then?” Lance asks, his voice hopeful.

Shiro gives him a megawatt smile. “Definitely later.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a note if you liked it and leave me suggestions for future threads!! xoxoxo


End file.
